1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a data processing system including a data storage device which uses a nonvolatile, memory device as a storage medium, and an operating method thereof.
2. Related Art
Recently, the paradigm for the computer environment has shifted into ubiquitous computing so that computer systems can be used anytime and anywhere. Due to this, use of portable electronic devices, such as, for example, mobile phones, digital cameras, and notebook computers has rapidly increased. In general, a portable electronic device employs a data storage device which includes one or more memory devices for storing data to be used in the portable electronic device.
A data storage device using a memory device provides advantages in that, generally, since there is no mechanical driving part, stability and durability are excellent, information access speed is high and power consumption is small. Data storage devices having such advantages include universal serial bus (USB) memory devices, memory cards having various interfaces, and solid state drives (SSD).